Vehicles may be provided with a roof rack as original equipment or as an aftermarket accessory. Roof racks include side rails and cross bars that are used to support articles such as luggage, bicycles, coolers, tools, boxes and the like on top of the roof. Ropes, bungee cords, specialized racks for kayaks, ski racks and cargo containers are among the many types of items that may be attached to roof racks.
Police, fire and emergency vehicles are provided with accessories such as light bars, sirens and loudspeakers that may be attached to the roof of the vehicle. Attaching aftermarket accessories may entail drilling holes in the roof that can lead to corrosion or roof leaks.
It is difficult to attach roof racks or accessories to a vehicle roof either as original equipment or in the aftermarket because separate brackets must be provided requiring holes in the outer roof panel. Additional brackets are attached to the inner roof panel or roof bows. In addition, special adapters may be required to prevent distortion of the outer roof panel.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.